Dog Breath
by OoglyBoogly24
Summary: Julie Fuller was 90% her brother and all his friends were hiding something from her. She just didn't care. As long as he wasn't dead or in jail, his business was his business, that is until it stated to affect her life. After being assigned to work on a class project with Seth Clearwater and suddenly becoming the center of attention for the alleged La Push gang...
1. Book One

Julie Fuller was 90% her brother and all his friends were hiding something from her. She just didn't care. As long as he wasn't dead or in jail, his business was his business, that is until it stated to affect her life. After being assigned to work on a class project with Seth Clearwater and suddenly becoming the center of attention for the alleged La Push gang, Julie is starting to wish her brother was little more normal.

**An: I had to get a new computer and lost all my files for this story. So I decided to do a rewrite since I only had three fully edited chapters online. The new updates will be slowly uploaded over the course of the next few weeks whenever I have time to sit down and work on them. I ask for your patience because I am an essential worker and I've had little to no down time during this crazy time. **

**Thank you, **

**Bobby **


	2. Part One

_2009, September_

_La Push, Washington_

**_"Ever since the world began, it has been the belief of mankind that desolate places are the special haunt of supernatural beings" – Richard Jefferies _**


	3. Chapter One

The old tan colored Chevy truck sputtered down a familiar worn dirt path that rocked the vehicle back and forth with each discrepancy in the ground. A rock song played from the speakers just loud enough that the occupants of the truck could talk over the noise. Brady Fuller stared out the passenger side window as his sister spoke to him. He watched the trees fly by, hyper focused on everything that passed, watching for anything that seemed out of the normal. He made sure to hum or nod at the correct pauses as Julie spoke so she wouldn't question his behavior, not that she ever did anyway.

In all the time that Brady had been…different, Julie had never questioned him, even when she had wanted to. He knew she wasn't completely out of the loop. He knew she had her suspicions and that sometimes his lies fell short on her ears but he also knew that she wasn't going to stop him or demand answers unless she truly felt like he was in some kind of trouble. He was in some kind of trouble but not the type of trouble she could help him with so he did his best to keep it a secret from her and their Uncle Jon. He had a life, responsibilities, troubles that they could never understand and he wanted to keep it that way.

"So, Hannah said I should apply and I'm thinking about it pretty seriously. What do you think Brade?" Julie turned to look at the younger boy. She frowned when she noticed his tense posture and the way his eyes focused on their surroundings. "Brady?"

The tall boy blinked and turned to his sister as she seemed to pull him out of a trance of pure focus. "Sorry Jules, what was that?"

Julie let out a sigh. "Do you think I should apply?" When he stared at her blankly, she let her shoulders drop. "The job, at Sue Clearwater's bakery? Do you think I should apply?"

"Oh." He nodded. Seth had mentioned that his mom wanted to hire some help around the bakery especially now since Jake was gone more regularly causing Seth to have to step up more with the pack. Julie's best friend, Hannah already worked there in the mornings before school and on the weekends and had been encouraging Julie to get a job in her spare time. "Yeah if you want to." He decided. She'd be around the pack more and that would prove both difficult and convenient for him.

"I think I- "Julie cut herself off with a scream as she slammed on the break. A giant dark blur flew past the truck.

Brady reached his arm out to stop her chest from hitting the steering wheel and a low growl like noise left his throat as the truck skirted to a stop.

"What the hell was that thing?" Julie asked out of breath as she stared in the direction the blur had disappeared into. "A bear?"

"Probably." Brady agreed in a low voice."A really reckless stupid bear."

"It's a bear Brady. It doesn't know any better." Julie spoke in a joking tone to lighten the mood.

"Well it should." He snapped.

His tone of voice and wording caused her to look at him in an unsure way. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded his head. "We should hurry and get home before it gets too dark. I have to help Paul at the bar tonight. I don't want to be late." Brady and most of their friends had gotten jobs at Paul's bar after he had inherited it when his Uncle passed. Brady was just a busboy but he seemed to enjoy the work. "And I really need to talk to Collin."

"Yeah." Julie nodded her head. "Yeah, sure." She slowly pulled the truck back into a straight line on the road and began moving again. She wanted to question why he was suddenly so angry. It had only been a wild animal, but she'd learned a few years ago that if she asked questions all she was left with was more questions and it usually wasn't worth it to go round in question circles that never gave her any actual answers. So, she swallowed what she wanted to ask and continued the drive to their home.

"Julie." Brady said this time in a different tone, one that he used with her privately. "Will you put your seatbelt on?"

"Oh." She looked down at her chest. She hadn't had one on and she hadn't even realized. "Yeah." She shuffled so she could put it on while still keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Thanks." His shoulders relaxed and Brady went back to staring out the window.

The rest of the drive to the pale green house that sat secluded about three miles from the hub of the reservation was silent other than the radio. Brady didn't speak a word as Julie pulled into the driveway and he exited the truck and went to his room. "Hey Brady how was your day?" Uncle Jon looked up from the basketball game he was watching as the tall teenager walked past. "It was fine Uncle Jon. Thanks for asking." The older man answered for him as he was ignored.

Julie walked in after her brother and plopped down next to her uncle on the couch with a sign. "Hey kiddo. How was your day?"

"Good." She shrugged. "I think I'm going to apply for a job at Sue's bakery."

"I think that's a good idea Jules. Do you need some references? I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind or Joy."

"Sure. I can ask them." She nodded. "Who's winning?"

He shrugged. "No one , these are just high lights."

IN the other room, Brady changed out of his school clothes into a pair of jean shorts and a cut off sweatshirt. He quickly put a pair of shoes in his backpack and opened his bedroom window. His house was only one story so he didn't have far to drop once he had pushed his body through the opening. With one last look at his house he made his way into the trees surrounding the backside of his house.

Only moments after being in the cover of the trees, Brady stripped himself of his clothes and secured his bag around his leg. He allowed a familiar sensation to come over him. His bones rearranged and his body grew sizes bigger than it had been just seconds before. His front hands turned to front legs and he found himself standing on all fours. Where Brady had once stood was now a horse sized ashy-brown wolf. This was Brady's secret. This was why he could never be honest with Julie no matter how much he wanted to.

Brady was a shapeshifting spirit warrior. He and his friends protected their tribe from all known and unknown forces of evil around them. The supernatural world was very real and very unpredictable so their pack did the best they could for their people while keeping their second lives a secret, which is why when Collin Littlesea ran past, he and Julie in their truck earlier, Brady had been ready to kill his best friend. If Julie had been anyone else, she would have asked a million more questions and then Jake would have had Collin's head on a platter. Jake still could have Collin's head on a platter, but that was up to Seth since their Alpha was still gone.

_"Collin you are so dead." _Was the first thought out of Brady's mind as he finished his phase and locked his best friend's location in his mind. Brady started his run towards Collin and Quil at the stream.

_"I told you not to run so close to the road."_ Quil nipped at Collin's hindlegs.

_"Man, I'm sorry."_ Collin whined as he hopped away from Quil. _"Is your sister alright? I didn't scare her too bad?" _

"_She's fine."_ Brady snarled_. "She thought you were a bear."_

Collin let out a sigh of relief. _"You still need to be careful. You know better dude."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." _It wasn't a good excuse and Collin knew it. Brady didn't voice his thoughts, not that he would have needed to. Instead he started his portion of covering the perimeter of their reservation. He had to do at least two hours of patrol before his shift at the bar and then he had to get home and attempt homework before his graveyard shift of patrol. With Jake gone, Paul was scheduling them overtime on shifts. If the wind even blew wrong, they would know about it. Brady didn't think anything was going to happen while Jake was gone. All of the action was happening in Canada with him. They were just laying low waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

With his pack now on his mind, Brady let his mind wander. He thought about his other friends, the members of the pack, he thought about Seth and how he was handling all this Beta business with Jake gone. And then Brady thought about Jake, the last two months had been weird without their Alpha around, but Jake was doing something important. He'd be back eventually, they just had to be patient.

It was strange to think about how the times had changed.

When Brady had first phased, he and Collin had been left behind to take care of Emily and Kim during a newborn vampire attack. The next thing he knew, Bella Swan was marrying a vampire and then she was pregnant by said vampire. Jake, Seth and Leah had left Sam's Pack. Embry and Quil wanted to. It was a lot for a thirteen-year-old to deal with. Finding out he was a shapeshifting spirit warrior was enough to stress him out without all the added prospects of vampires and a second possible vampire war over what? A baby?

Boy, things were different now. For starters, Jake had taken in both packs as Sam stepped down and stopped phasing. Jake hadn't even meant to do it either. It was like one night something shifted. They'd all felt it. It was like the world was realigning itself. It had woken Brady up from his sleep and he couldn't help himself as he all but ran from his house, sweating like crazy and breath panicked. He phased the second he'd stepped into the covers of the trees. Too many voices, the voices of his pack, swam around in his head, all asking the same thing. What was happening?

And then Jake stepped out into the clearing they were all running to and they understood. He was their Alpha. They were no longer two packs. They were one. The energy that had rolled off of him, had answered questions that words failed to.

Sam still helped out and they still saw him frequently, but he didn't phase anymore. He was busy trying to start a future with Emily, their first step being their wedding. Seth had passed Leah for Beta and at first, she'd been pissed about it, but now she accepted it. Leah had calmed down a lot in the last couple of years. She was still mean and snappy, but she wasn't resentful, she wasn't hateful.

Brady hadn't been sure about the change in leadership at first. He hadn't been sure about anything at first, but now he wouldn't trade the pack for anything in the world. They were family. They were brothers (and one sister).

**An: Chapters will be shorter for the first ten or so chapters and then they will progressively get longer. They'll start out as about 5-6 pages and then hopefully stay a consistent 7-9. Thank you for your patience. :) **

**\- Bobby **


End file.
